Artifici
by undergirl
Summary: Una historia alterna, no héroes, no villanos, solamente algo que contar


Hace mucho que no hacia esto, ya no soy una adolecente, ya no soy una niña, pero era la mejor forma en la que podía desahogarme, solo por un momento, para desquitarme.

Recuerdo la sensación salida de mi cuerpo que me llenaba de una extensa paz, podía sentir mis parpados vibrar como el lento y sutil revolotear de una mariposa contra la suave brisa de primavera, el sabor metálico invadía mi garganta reseca extendiendo un sonido imperceptible. Parecía eterno y efímero a la vez aquel trance que me aturdía mientras recuperaba las fuerzas y el control de mi cuerpo. Logre vislumbrar mejor los tablones entrelazados entre sí, húmedos y carcomidos del viejo techo raido de mi habitación, el frio empezó a acariciar mi piel suavemente hasta que pude al fin mover mi cuerpo entumido. Trague saliva para intentar aliviar la resequedad hasta que sentí la necesidad hambrienta de un vaso de agua, plante mi vista alrededor comprobando cada pequeño fantasma material que rodeaba mi espacio, moví inconscientemente mis dedos dando tumbos sobre la sabana buscando un vaso con agua que había dejado la noche anterior sobre la mesita modesta justo a la cama. Mi sorpresa no fue mayor al encontrarlo vacio, pues pocos recuerdos venían a mi cabeza de pequeños detalles.

Un pitido abrumador lleno mi cabeza como el rugir de un monstruo diminuto contra mi tímpano, cerré los ojos de dolor intentando calmarlo mintiéndome a mi misma por un instante, camine a trompicones por la habitación hasta llegar al lavado y llenar un pequeño baso de papel para saciar mi sed, y detener aquel sonido de una vez. vislumbre sobre el rabillo del ojo mi rostro poco agraciado descubriendo pequeños manchones de sangre seca que recorrían mi nariz, con delicadeza pese un papel húmedo por esta como todas las mañanas hasta quedar presentable y en una suposición poco estable para mi gusto.

Pase mis dedos largos por mi cabello desacomodando cada hilo de mi telaraña hasta que mis dedos toparon con mi costado derecho, acaricie suavemente el metal de los puertos de entrada digital que descansaban junto a mi oído, y maldije en silencio aquellas excusas humanas de avanzar hacia el futuro. Tome de a silla del comedor mi viejo chaqueta negra para salir, un momento.

El ambiente era frio, las calles desprendían vapor y humedad con cada rose de aire, mis pasos resonaban contra el concreto invadiendo el ruido exterior de millones de bocinas de autos, música publicitaria y conversaciones sin sentido, si, era otro dia de esos donde odiaba cada segundo que existían la 2.0

"hey, oye ¿Cómo estás?" escuche aquel llamado cercano, una voz ronca y masculina familiar, gire lentamente para darme cuenta que me llamaba a mí con una sonrisa imborrable, mientras su cabeza se mantenía centrada en un viejo motor de una chatarra inservible.

"he tenido mejores noches" alcance a pronunciar con un leve siseo cansado mientras mi lengua acariciaba mis dientes lentamente. Mi amigo, mi hermano, mi viejo colega, me miro un segundo hasta intuir por mi estado lo que me sucedía, paso sus manos grasosas por su ocurro cabello lleno de gel.

"¿otra noche en el 2.0 verdad?... últimamente pasas mucho tiempo allí, deberías de tomártelo mas tranquila, no es sano para ti" sonrió ligeramente mientras se limpiaba las manos en el mugroso pantalón negro y gris, mientras solo atinaba a darle media sonrisa. "no quiero que te vuelvas como aquello enfermos que andan en las calles y que no pueden salir de su conexión ni a puñetazos"

"estoy bien" atine a susurrar mientras daba media vuelta hasta el autoservicio. El olor a pino de limpieza y café me revolvieron el estomago en un instante, recobre mi compostura y pase mi huella dactilar por la máquina de café para que esta pudiera escupirme un buen vaso caliente y humeante de aquel elixir del diablo. Aquella bebida cálida y amarga reconforto mi ser mientras pasaba lentamente hasta mi estomago, era un olor delicado, aun para ser barato, y eso me reconfortaba. Pase de nuevo mi huella a una maquina de cigarros, para adquirir una caja, nada como una muerte lenta y disfrutable.

Es difícil recordar cuándo fue la última vez que escuche monedas caer en un mostrador, pero extrañaba el sonido metálico que hacían al bailar. En estos momentos la industria le daba a la gente la oportunidad de adquirir bienes y servicios, con solo el toque de tu dedo. Pero, era más difícil hacerte del capital para sobrevivir.

Me lleve un cigarro entre los labios mientras este al sentirlos acariciar su colilla lentamente encendía suave en un parpadeo rojizo y amarillo desprendiendo de su boca un hilo invisible de humo, me sentí en aquel momento de mentira recortada, por aquellos pequeños lujos que me permitía cada mañana, que me levantaba hecha una mierda. Pase el día tratando relajarme mirando la ventana como la lluvia, como aquellas pequeñas y frías gotas hacían sonar un vals casi inaudible al chocar contra la tierra, contra el metal, contra el vidrio.

Recosté mi cabeza sobre la almohada, mirando nuevamente el techado de madera enmohecido de mi pequeño hogar, podía sentir mi respiración y cada pulsación de mi ser aún vivo, mi corazón palpitaba lentamente cantándome una nana, aquel momento, era solo yo. Sentí un leve escalofrió al darme cuenta que mi sensor había encontrado una leve señal de la 2.0, cerré mis ojos inconscientemente mientras mi mente viajaba a lo inexistente. Podría decirse, en aquel lugar era quien no era, y existía lo inexistente, pero todo estaba tan vacio como la oscuridad. Regrese a aquel lugar como de costumbre, a la misma hora, un bar oscuro con tenues luces neón buscando parpadeando virtuosamente sobre paredes invisibles en la nada, no había muchas almas, apenas unos cuantos idiotas igual que yo buscando reconfortarse en aquel mundo irreal, busque de reojo a mi alrededor alguna interacción que llevara a mi cuerpo a sentirme viva, alguna respuesta de por qué regresaba incansablemente a aquel lugar, nada.

Pague de nuevo por una puta virtual, aquella que te hacen sentir cosquillas y toques eléctricos, te dicen que te aman y te mienten a cada instante con una sonrisa coqueta. No puedo describirlo, no puedo describir lo que hice, pero al final no me sentía más viva, ni mucho menos más cuerda.

Volví al bar en un suspiro para encontrarme con un barista, un hombre de rostro pixeleado que siempre hacia aparecer de la nada tragos imaginarios como por arte de magia, a los idiotas de la 2.0 les encantaban sus bromas, pero a mí me parecía solo otro absurdo programa. Me senté en la barra meditabunda y cabizbaja, mientras este sujeto acercaba una az de espadas hasta mi copa. Suspire un momento más como un respiro profundo que pesadez, y tome el az de espadas para absorberlo con mi mano, como cada aplicación y cada programa, aquella sensación electrificante llenaba mi cuerpo de éxtasis hasta mantenerme inconsciente 4 horas antes de despertar. Buenas noches mundo cruel y cotidiano, buenas noches penas sin sentido, hasta mañana viejo y nuevo mundo.

Dios bendiga las drogas eléctricas, por ellas el mundo gira para idiotas como yo, volví a despertar con la pesadez cotidiana, la sensación de sed, el cuerpo entumido, el saber que cada noche tiro el agua de la mesa al golpearla contra mi cuerpo, el despertar del otro lado de la cama, el zumbido molesto, el café y el cigarro cotidiano. Así ha sido siempre, así ha sido nunca.


End file.
